Winter Love
by Luna Driver
Summary: For as long as Ryan could remember he has always loved Jason more than a friend. Warning: Mature material.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Mature, Sexual Content and minor swearing.

Happy reading.

Ryan was bored. He was also annoyed. He was bored because there was nothing fun to do at his house and his twin, Sharpay, was out with her boy toy Zeke. His parents were out on business trips leaving the poor blonde all alone. The reason he was annoyed because his friend Chad kept calling him every five minutes to ask him if he wanted to hang out with the gang. Ryan kept saying no, but Chad didn't seem to be getting it. So when the phone rang again, Ryan picked it up and practically screamed, "No, Chad, I don't want hang out with you guys tonight!"

A familiar voice on the other end of the line laughed and said, "Well hello to you two Ryan"

Ryan squeaked and went bright red. "J-Jason! I'm sorry, I thought you were–,"

"Chad? You thought that I was him probably asking you to come hang out, and therefore you had every right to want to yell at them. I understand; it's fine."

Ryan blushed. "Um, yeah, I was kinda pissed off at him…"

"Okay, well just punch him next time you see him. Anyway, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come over."

The Drama teen squeaked again and nearly dropped the phone. "Come over? Now?"

"Yeah. I'm bored and my family's out, and since your parents and Sharpay are home with you, I thought maybe you wanted to do something."

Ryan tried not to hear anything suggestive in that sentence. "Um, yeah, that sounds good! I'll be over soon, 'k?"

"Okay Ry. Bye."

"Bye." Ryan hung up the phone and squealed in delight. He jumped up and ran to the front door. The blonde slipped on his coat and shoes then was out the door.

----------

It took all of ten minutes for Ryan to drive over to Jason's house, even with all the traffic and snow. Come to think of it this was the first time Ryan had ever been to Jason's house. The two had been friends since the start of Freshmen year and they were practically inseparable. Sharpay had asked her twin if they were joint at the hip or something like that.

Joint at the hip…

A crimson blush appeared on the blonde's face as a very inappropriate mental image flashed through his mind. Ryan shook his head vigorously trying to dispel the image from his mind.

"What the hells wrong with me? There's no way Jason is gay! He's completely straight for god sake! I gotta keep these perverted thoughts out of my head" he muttered hotly to himself.

As he pulled his car into the Cross' driveway, Ryan killed the engine and rested his head on the stirring wheel sighing heavily. No matter how hard he tried that stupid image wouldn't disappear from his mind. The thought of Jason completely **naked** on top of **him**…snap out of it damn it?!

Getting out of his car the blonde slowly made his way up the front step and nervously stood at the front door. He timidly rang the doorbell and about a minute later Jason appeared in the doorway. Ryan's eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the sight before him. Jason stood there with nothing but a light blue towel wrapped tightly around his waist and **dripping** wet as well!

'Why god or whatever being up there? Why must you do this to me?' the drama king thought weakly.

Jason cast the poor boy a concerned look before waving his hand in front of Ryan's frozen face. After a few minutes the blonde blinked absent mindedly before returning to his senses. He grinned when he saw Ryan returned from momentary daze.

"Hey Ry, come on in" the black haired boy smirked holding the door open to let the freezing Ryan inside. Pulling of his coat, Ryan put it on the coat rack trying not to look at Jason all the while.

"Thanks for…inviting me over" he stammered looking away.

Jason chuckled to himself "No problem Ry. Hey why don't you wait in the living room while I get dressed?"

The blonde nodded sheepishly but on the inside he was screaming no over and over. But it quickly stopped as it came as a faint blush appeared on the blonde's cheeks. Jason looked at him with concern and reached out to feel the dancer's forehead. Ryan jumped in surprise at the sudden touch.

"Ry, you feeling alright?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine Jay just a little tired is all"

"If you want you can lay down on the couch for a little bit?" Jason offered as he made his way towards the stairs. As soon as Jason was out of view, Ryan let out a huge sigh then trekked over to the living room to lay down. He froze as he entered the said room it wasn't that big but it was filled with fancy looking knickknacks and there were two medium sized couches as well as a small armchair in the corner.

Ryan went and sat down on the sofa waiting for the basketball player to come back. He grabbed a magazine off the coffee table and began leafing through it, noting with curiosity all the sports articles. The magazine must've been one of Jason's.

"Ry? You okay? You were kinda just spacing out there," Ryan jumped slightly at Jason's voice. He saw his friend standing in front of him fully dressed unfortunately…wait what?!

"I was just thinking about something," he commented, cuddling up to his mug, making him look absolutely adorable and making Jason have to work very hard at not just jumping him right then and there.

"Oh well okay. So wanna watch a movie?" he said, sitting next to Ryan.

While it hadn't exactly been the afternoon Jason had been hoping for, it was still nice. They watched _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_ and then set up a game of Rummy 500 which became Rummy 1000 when Ryan refused to accept defeat. They were almost finished when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Jason asked. "Yeah, hey, mom… Uh-huh. No, I haven't blown up the kitchen… Yes, I know… No… Really? Why? Okay, yeah, I'll be fine don't worry." Ryan noticed that a huge grin had spread over Jason's face. "No, no, it's fine. I can take care of myself… Yeah, say hi to dad for me. Bye." He hung up the phone and turned to Ryan, grinning. "It was just my parents calling to make sure the house was still intact"

Ryan smiled slightly and then frowned. "That probably means I should get going soon, if I want to escape the storm that's coming. I gonna make it home before Sharpay gets back." He glanced out the window. "It looks really bad right now."

"Okay. Here, I'll get your coat and shoes. You just wait by the door," Jason said. Ryan stood up and walked over to the door. He noticed something odd. Jason's door had a window that started about halfway down and went all the way up, and he could only see out of half of it. The other half was covered by a mass of white. He frowned, opened the door, and nearly fainted in shock.

Three quarters of the doorway was completely covered by snow, only being held back from going into the house by the screen door. A cold blast of wind hit Ryan square in the chest, and he cried out just as Jason came back.

"Holy hell…" the brown eyed boy said and went over to the door. "What the hell's going on?"

Ryan looked up at him and smiled nervously. "It would appear that I am stuck at your house for the night."

Jason tried not to look like this was the best day of his life.

----------

It was late now. Ryan had called Sharpay, eaten dinner with Jason and then had watched more TV, until Saturday Night Live had ended and Jason suggested they go to his room. It occurred to Ryan that he had never actually seen any of Jason's house before except the living room and kitchen, so he eagerly followed.

"Sorry it's such a mess," the black haired teen apologized. "I've been preoccupied with other things lately."

Ryan glanced around the room. There were a few stray clothes on the floor, and varies books piled around the desk, which was strewn with an assortment of papers. "It's actually very neat," he said.

"Yeah, well, this is pretty messy for me," Jason explained. "I guess it comes with my blood. My mom's a total neat freak." He made a face, and Ryan giggled. "Come sit down," he said, patting the space next to him on the bed. "I promise I won't bite."

Ryan flushed a little but smiled anyway and sat down. "It'd be useful, though, to be clean, wouldn't it?"

Jason shrugged. "Yeah. I guess your right"

Jason gave him a charming smile causing the blonde's cheeks to flash bright red.

"Um, is it just me or is it kinda hot in here?" he asked. Jason, still smiling, looked at him.

"Must be just you. I'm fine."

"Oh, um, okay then," Ryan said. He reached down and pulled off his sweatshirt.

It happened it almost slow motion. When Ryan began taking off his sweatshirt, he pulled his t-shirt up with it, exposing a pale, smooth chest. The t-shirt was pulled all the way up to his nipples, and the smile disappeared off Jason's face to be replaced with another look. He licked his lips unconsciously and felt the blood rushing to his face. _Oh, god…_ Ryan finished pulling off the sweatshirt and shook his head, sending his blonde bangs flying across a flushed face. Jason could _feel_ his self-control breaking in two.

The blue-eyed boy looked at Jason, watching the hungry look in his eyes. "Um, Jason? Is something wrong?" he asked, looking confused and completely innocent at the same time.

That did it. Whatever was left of Jason's self control, morals, commonsense and anything else broke with a loud snap! And he practically lunged at Ryan, who let out a small yelp. He took one moment to look into confused but somewhat hopeful blue eyes before claiming Ryan's mouth in a passionate kiss.

The assault on his mouth was sudden and completely unexpected, so at first Ryan struggled to get away. And then he remembered. This was Jason. Jason was kissing him. They were in his bedroom. No one else was in the house. Jason's tongue was now running against his lips, asking permission for entrance.

It took him half a nanosecond to begin recuperating the kiss, opening his mouth and making a small moan as Jason's tongue slipped inside. Jason groaned, exploring the warm cavern, licking and nipping at his lips. Ryan tasted sweet; something like honey and cream, and Jason eagerly swept his tongue around Ryan's mouth, wanting to savor the taste forever. Ryan moaned again, letting his own tongue shyly slip into Jason's mouth, tasting berries and apples and oranges, not quite sweet but still delicious.

They broke apart, panting, and Jason moved his tease Ryan's ear. "D'you know, when I first saw you," he breathed hotly, "I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life?" He took the earlobe between his teeth and tugged, drawing a gasp from the boy beneath him.

"No, I didn't–ohhhhh," he moaned. Jason's hand had found its way under his shirt and was running fingers along his stomach. "Oh, god…"

Jason grinned. "Sorry, he's not in right now, but I can help you instead," he whispered. Ryan let out a giggle that turned into another moan as Jason sucked lightly on his neck. He gently trailed mouth up to Ryan's again, and kissed him, hard. There was no delay this time; Ryan responding with vigor and excitement, opening his mouth and allowing Jason to explore.

The black haired teen broke off, grinning, and moved his hand up Ryan's chest even farther, gently flicking at one nipple. Ryan gasped, and then whimpered when Jason took the nipple and began rolling it between his fingertips. "Oh fuck, Jason…"

"Shirt off," Jason growled. "Now."

Ryan nodded and lifted himself up a bit. Jason almost ripped the shirt off. He gazed appreciatively at the boy beneath him, flushed and panting, looking at him with clouded eyes. He smiled and leaned down, running his tongue up Ryan's chest, along his naval, across his ribs. He paused at the nipples blowing hot air onto one before taking it into his mouth. Ryan moaned again, reaching up and fisting his hands into Jason's hair and he continued to suck on the bud. He swirled his tongue around it, and then took it between his teeth and tugged gently, drawing a whimper from Ryan.

"Oh, god, Jason," he whispered. Jason smiled and lapped gently at the sensitized skin, then blowing on it, causing the bud to harden and making Ryan moan again. "Oh, fuck…"

"Soon, darling," Jason teased and Ryan blushed, eyes widening ever so slightly as he realized that this was actually happening; Jason was actually here and they were going to do what he had dreamed of for so long.

Jason turned his attention to the other nipple, taking it between his teeth. One of his hands stroked down Ryan's stomach, going lower and lower until it paused at the waistband of his jeans. He pulled away from Ryan's chest, looking at the boy with his question evident in his gaze. Lust filled eyes gazed back at him, and the small boy breathed, "Do it."

Jason groaned softly, the blood rushing to his already throbbing erection, and he dipped his fingers below the waistband and began tugging them off. He dragged them down slowly, pulling them over hips, then thighs, then over knees and finally, off Ryan's body altogether and flinging them somewhere across the room.

Clad only in his boxers now, Ryan shivered in anticipations as Jason ran his hungry gaze over his body. He was mostly hard now, the tent obvious and catching to the eye. Jason smiled and pressed his lips against Ryan's again briefly, before trailing a path of butterfly kisses down to the naval, pausing to dip his tongue in the hole. Ryan gasped and dug his hands into the sheets. "Jason, please…" he begged, wanting so much for the blue eyed man to touch him.

"Patience is virtue, Ryan," Jason murmured, but moving his lips down further.

"Yeah, and so is chastity, but you don't see me following it! Just do it," he growled, and Jason laughed breathlessly.

"If you insist," he said and in one fluid movement rid Ryan of his remaining garment.

He was beautiful. Jason gasped softly. He sat up and ran his hand over the thin, elegant legs, brushing the inner thighs softly, up the abdomen and over the chest finally resting on Ryan's checks. His whole body was freckled, Jason realized, and yet still pale. A decent sized erection that fit his body size just right jutted forth from a nest of brown curls. He smiled and leaned down again, kissing him sweetly this time, with minimal use of tongues; just lips and the taste of the other boy, both of which he couldn't get enough of.

"Hey, wait…" Ryan whimpered. "No fair… You've still got… Clothes on…"

Jason chuckled and licked the shell of his ear. "Guess you'll have to change that, then, won't you?"

The smaller teen flushed. "I…"

"Don't be shy," Jason whispered. "You won't do anything wrong." _You _can't_ do anything wrong; you're perfect, _he thought. Ryan nodded and shyly placed his hands under Jason's sweater, running them over his stomach and chest lightly. Jason made a small sound, and Ryan smiled lightly. Getting braver, he slid his hands farther up his torso and let his fingers run over Jason's nipples.

"Fuck, Ryan…" Jason closed his eyes, reveling in the small sparks that were shooting down his spine. Ryan took a deep breath, and then yanked the sweater off Jason's body. Jason made another small noise as the cold air hit him, and the smaller boy blushed again. He ran his fingers over ever part of Jason's upper body: arms, chest, stomach, everything. Every touch was light and fleeting, and it soon became too much for Jason. Growling, he crushed his lips against Ryan's once more, making the other boy squeak in surprise and then moan in pleasure when their tongues began to battle for dominance.

He let his hands wander to Jason's back, running up and down the sides, giving the shoulder blades a quick massage before slowly sliding down to grip his ass. Jason groaned into the kiss, shoving his tongue into Ryan's throat and mouth-fucking him as the boy's hands pulled his hips closer to his own. Jason moved his legs so that he was now straddling Ryan, and ground down on the other boy. Ryan broke off the kiss, throwing his head back and moaning loudly. Jason went down and attacked his neck, trapping the skin between his teeth and sucking hard. He rolled his hips in little circles against Ryan's, making sounds issue from his throat that was like music to Jason's ears.

"P-pants!" Ryan cried out, his hands resting at the top of Jason's pants. The dark haired male sucked a little harder on his neck in response and reached down with his own hands to pull off the garment and his boxers. He flung both to the side and left Ryan's neck where he had left a nice big mark. He grinned and sat up a little running his hands down near Ryan's pelvis, making the other boy gasp softly.

"Oh god…" he said, gazing at Jason in some kind of wonderment, his lean muscles and slight six-pack very alluring, but even more amazing was the large organ between his legs, and very close to Ryan's own erection.

Jason laughed softly at the look in Ryan's eyes. "Two things. One, like what you see? And two, this is your first time, isn't it?"

Ryan flushed even more, if that was even possible. "Yes… To both," he whispered, slightly embarrassed because it was obvious Jason had done this before.

Brown eyes blinked slowly, and then the owner of them leaned down and kissed Ryan softly. "It's nothing to be ashamed of," he said. "And I promise I'll go slowly. If you want to stop, just tell me, okay?"

Ryan nodded, and Jason smiled. He kissed again, and then began trailing kisses down his body, pausing to suck lightly at the nipples, pausing at his naval to dip his tongue inside, and then finally pausing right above Ryan's throbbing erection. He lifted his eyes, which were filled with the unspoken question. Ryan gulped, and then nodded. Jason lowered his gaze again and kissed the head, before taking it into his mouth.

Ryan let out a half choked moan. He had never felt anything so good in his life. Jason's tongue ran along the sides and the bottom as he took more of Ryan's cock into his mouth, sucking softly and scraping his teeth even so lightly on the skin. The smaller teen arched slightly, hands tangled in the sheets, eyes closed and mouth open and panting in pleasure, his body tight as a bow as Jason continued to pleasure him. He pulled back to the head, pressing his tongue into slit at the head, earning a moan, and he smiled before diving back down and taking the whole thing into his mouth.

And Ryan let out small scream, every nerve in his body on fire as Jason sucked on his cock. He tried to buck, but Jason was holding his hips down with one arm. With the other, he moved his hand to massage Ryan's sac, squeezing and rubbing them. Ryan let out another half chocked scream. It felt incredible, and it felt blissful, and oh god, he was so fucking close. He let out a series of small cries and loud moans, getting closer and closer to the sweet bliss of orgasm…

And the Jason pulled away. He let out a cry and thrashed on the bed, raising his hips in a futile effort to regain the lost contact. "Ah! You jerk… Why the hell–,"

Jason pressed a finger to his lips. "I don't want you coming. Not yet." Ryan growled, his aching cock begging for more stimulation and he was going to just touch himself when Jason reached over into the bedside cabinet and pulled out a small tube. It suddenly occurred to Ryan (for in his lust drowned mind he hadn't been thinking straight) _why_ Jason didn't want him coming yet, and he flushed again.

"Is that… I mean…"

"Lube? Yeah." Jason pressed their lips together briefly. "We'll need it for this next part. Now, try to relax, and don't think about the pain because it will take all that much longer if you do."

Ryan nodded and closed his eyes trying to will away the stress on his mind and body. He heard the sound of a cap being unscrewed, and then the sound of gel being squeezed out of it. He made small noise when Jason attached himself onto his neck again, sucking and pressing little kisses everywhere.

It didn't really hurt when the first finger slipped in; it just felt odd. He squirmed, trying to get used to the intrusion in his body, making little moans when Jason began sucking on the hickey he had given him earlier. His ground his hips down a little, telling Jason silently that he was ready for the next finger.

It hurt a little this time, and when he drew in a sharp breath, Jason moved from his neck to his mouth, kissing him open mouthed. The fingers pushed in a little deeper and began to stretch him. Ryan gasped and moaned a little as tiny sparks of pleasure began gathering in his groin again.

It went on like this for a minute, Jason kissing and stretching him with two fingers, before he pulled out slightly to add the third. It hurt, and Ryan made a small cry, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Jason moved up and kissed the tears away. He moved to Ryan's ear and whispered, "Relax, baby. I'll go slowly, I promise."

Ryan just nodded and inhaled deeply. Jason pushed in a little deeper, searching for…

All the sudden Ryan threw his head back and cried out. Jason smiled and brushed his fingers over the spot again, and Ryan let out another loud moan. And then Jason was relentless, teasing and brushing and pressing his fingers on Ryan's prostate, making him thrash and writhe on the bed. There was only a thin ring of blue surrounding his pupils now and his breath was coming in short, heavy gasps. Soon he began grinding his hips down onto Jason's fingers, trying to get more of the wonderful feeling that was flowing through his body.

"Oh, god, Jason, please, I need more, oh, fuck, more, please!" he begged. Jason kissed him hard and withdrew his fingers. Ryan cried out and the sudden loss, but then he felt something nudge at his entrance again, and he bit his lip, forcing himself to relax again. He took a deep breath, and nodded.

In one fluid movement, Jason buried his entire cock in Ryan's ass, drawing a sharp yell from the smaller boy and loud groan from himself. Ryan was really tight, almost to the point where it was painful, but it felt absolutely wonderful. It took almost all of his self-control not to just start pounding into him right then and there. He waited, kissing Ryan's chest, neck, and face to try and get him relaxed again.

It took what seemed like forever, but finally Ryan opened his eyes, gazing into Jason's face. "Ok," he said. "I'm ready."

Jason nodded and pulled out just a little bit, before pushing backing. The movement was slow and didn't hurt as much as Ryan thought it would. Jason continued this several times, carefully looking for any signs of pain from Ryan, wanting to make sure this as good for both of them.

Soon Ryan's gasp began those of pleasure instead of pain and he rolled his hips a little, trying to spur Jason on. The brown-eyed teen began moving faster, pulling out faster and pushing in deeper. Soon even this action became to slow and the pace increased again, Jason thrusting in Ryan faster and harder and deeper, and Ryan moaning and writhing and gasping, eyes completely clouded in lust.

Jason stopped for a moment, adjusted his position and then slammed backing, hard, and Ryan screamed again. Jason grinned and slammed back onto Ryan's prostate, drawing more cries and screams from the boy below him. Ryan's head was thrown back, his back arching off the bed, and he began bucking his hips to meet Jason on every thrust, trying desperately to get more of the incredible feeling coursing through his veins. Their sweaty bodies melded together perfectly; Jason leant down to suck in Ryan' neck again, and Ryan bringing his hands up and threading through Jason's hair. Incoherent babble was now issuing out of his mouth, the only words that Jason could make out being "fuck", "Jason", and "more".

The pleasure was rising, and Jason knew neither of them would last much longer. He wanted to make Ryan come first, though, wanted him to be the first to scream as he was drawn over the edge. He pulled away from Ryan's neck and crushed their lips together in a hot, wet, passionate kiss that was eagerly returned. One of his hands reached down and grabbed Ryan's throbbing erection, and began pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Ryan cried out into Jason's mouth, arching his back and grinding his hips down to lose himself in the feeling of being engulfed and filled at the same time. Jason rode his fast and hard, each thrust hitting his prostate perfectly, going deeper and deeper, making Ryan cry out. They could both feel themselves rising, getting closer and closer to orgasm, until they were almost there…

Ryan broke off from the kiss, threw his head and screamed his throat raw as he came, back arched completely off the bed, and white liquid spraying all over their abdomens. Jason groaned loudly as he felt Ryan's muscles spasm around him, and then he too felt himself go over the edge, coming into the tight body surrounding him, riding out the orgasm until there was nothing left.

They both collapsed, breathing heavily. Jason pulled out of Ryan limply and reached over to grab some tissue. He cleaned them both off, then threw the dirty tissue somewhere, lifted the covers and pulled them over him and Ryan, who immediately snuggled up to his chest. He smiled, brushing some stray strand of hair out of his eyes and whispered in his ear, "You were fantastic."

Ryan blushed and smiled cuddling closer to him. Jason put his arms around the smaller boy, and they were both asleep within minutes.

The End

----------


End file.
